Archive:Team - Polar Bearway
This build is using the Ursan Blessing with skills to make it even stronger and easier to maintain in each situation with monks adapted to this team build. A key point in this build, Summon Spirits allows the group to keep moving. Composition Depending on the mode your playing on you might want to swap one ursan for an additional healer. *4-5 / Ursans *1 / Spirit Summon *0-1 / Monk #1 *0-1 / Monk #2 *0-1 / Rit Healer Ursans Attributes and Skills prof=any/Me Inspiration=12BlessingSignetStabilityof FrostOptionalOptionalOptionalRebirth Signet/build Profession codes; * Warrior: OQURMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Monk: OwURMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Elementalist: OgVRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Mesmer: OQBRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Ranger: OgURMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Necromancer: OAVRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Assassin: OwVRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Ritualist: OAWRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Paragon: OQWRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA * Dervish: OgWRMYyoMu5u0A4AIBABAAA Equipment *Radiant/survivor runes with Attutement/Valor/Vitae runes *A req9 Inspiration magic offhand of fortitude with -1/+15 inscription *A Zealous Weapon of fortitude with +5 enregy Inscription Counters *E-Denial Spirit Summon Attributes and Skills prof=R/Rt Wilder=12+1+1 Expert=8+1 Restor=10ConflagrationWinterZephyrSpiritsQuicknessShotOptionalof my Flesh/build *Optional :*add Frozen Soil to make area's with rezzers go faster but keep in mind that you can't rez either if using that spirit. :*change Flesh of My Flesh with Lively Was Naomei to ignore the the effect of Frozen Soil. :*add Rupture Soul to destroy QZ when your monks can't have the energy denial. :*add Recovery to get rid of conditions faster. Equipment Counters *Destruction of spirits quickly after you have finished casting them Monk #1 Attributes and Skills prof=monk/elementalist healin=12+1+1 divine=12+1 protec=3lightKissof AbsorptionConditionof Lesser EnergyPartyBoonRebirth/build Equipment * Due to the higher energy requirement of the build, an armor set with Radiant insignia would work best. Blessed could also be used. * Take a low energy set such as a weapon and offhand with -5 energy and switch to that set if E-denial is expected. * Take a normal set such as a staff (20/20) healing prayers with +60 HP. Use this set for regular healing. * Take a high energy set such as a wand and offhand that both has a +15 energy -1 regen mod on them. Switch to this set during emergencies. Remember to quickly switch back to the normal set as soon as you cast only the spells you need. Counters * This build is vulnerable to E-denial. * Anti-spam and Anti-Caster hexes. Variants *Replace Dismiss Condition or a skill of your choice and... ** Add Holy Veil or Cure Hex as a hex removal in areas with stronger hexes. ** Add Healing Whisper if no conditions are expected in a area. ** Add Healing Touch as a high-powered self-heal. ** Add Signet of Devotion for a free but small heal. ** Add Infuse Health for a strong, fast heal. * Re-allocate attributes and replace Shield of Absorption with: ** Holy Haste. It will stack with Healer's Boon and further reduce the casting time of your Healing Prayers spells. ** Seed of Life. It works well at Sunspear Rank 7+ and a +20% enchanting item equipped. Monk #2 Attributes and Skills prof=monk/mesmer Divine=12+1+1 protec=10+1 inspir=8Lightof FortuneGuardianof AbsorptionHealingDrainSignetRebirth/build Equipment * Survivor or Radiant insignia * Any Staff ** The Hourglass Staff is popular and is free. ** Kepkhet's Refuge is ideal. Counters * General anti-caster hate. Variants * Replace Power Drain and Leech Signet with Waste Not, Want Not and Channeling for caster-thin areas. *Resurrection Signet can be replaced with other skills. ** A different Resurrection Skill. ** Waste Not, Want Not for energy management (Heroes use this well.) ** Mend Condition for condition-heavy areas to prevent the hero from depleting energy by spamming Blessed Light ** Guardian for defense against melee ** Aegis for party-wide defense against melee ** Mantra of Frost to mitigate damage and provide energy. *For player use, take Glyph of Lesser Energy. Rit Healer Depending on your preferences you may want to replace one of the monks / Ursans with the following. prof=Rt/? res=12+1 cha=3 spa=12+1+1Was SongkaiRecuperationLifeBody and SoulSpiritsMemoriesLightPact Signet/build *Swap Recuperation for Gaze of Fury to destroy enemy spirits in places like Slaver's Exile. *Swap Death Pact Signet for Lively Was Naomei if you are using Frozen Soil Equipment * Survivor or Radiant insignia Usage Ursans Simply use Dwarven Stability + Mantra of Frost before engaging the enemy with Ursan Blessing. Spirt Summoner Keep up the 3 spirits and move them with your team by using Summon Spirits. Interrupt Key skills of your enemy with D-Shot. Monks Heal Doh^^ Notes The Backline except the ranger are examples which can be used and can be modified in many ways. See also *Any/Me Ursan *Team - Bip Backline *Team - Mystic Ursanway *Team - General Ursanway Team - Polar Bearway